We're Fucking Girls (Fantastic Foursome)
by blondie600
Summary: After complaining about his girlfriend Dan wakes up the next morning to find that he is in fact a woman and the only one of his friends to be able to remember being a man. Possible Phan and KicktheStickz I'm not really sure atm :P
1. Chapter 1

"Women are so confusing" I grumble as I sit down next to PJ at lunch time

"Why?" He mumbles through a mouth of crisps

"Lilly's on her period and she's being a massive bitch and using that as he excuse" I sigh as Chris plops down across the table from us

"Awww is Danny having girl troubles" He grins

"Hmph" I sigh "She's really annoying but she does have big boobs"

"Daaaaan" Phil sighs, sitting down net to Chris

"What?"

"You shouldn't just like her because she has big boobs" Phil replies, rollig his eyes

"I don't she has a um sparkling personality" I reply making PJ spit his drink out all over Chris

"PEEJ" Chris shrieks, glaring at him as coke drips down his face making us all laugh hysterically "Why don't you just dump her mate?" He adds, still frowning as he wipes his face with his t-shirt

"Because she'll spread some rumour about me wont she" I sigh, swirling my pasta round the bowl with the spoon

"Not necessarily" Phil replies "Stop being so negative"

"She's a bitch! I don't even get why you got with her in the first place" PJ exclaims

"Because she's got big boobs" Chris and I say at the exact same time

"Oh for Pete's sake" Phil sighs as we all laugh

"Yes but Phil she will gossip about me and we don't want any more rumours now do we" I shrug

"I guess not" Phil agrees as the bell rings and we head out of the canteen.

* * *

I have a very strange dream that night, someone sprinkles a glitter like substance over me and it makes me feel all funny and weird and urgh it was creepy.

"COME ON DANI" someone yells, who the fuck is in my flat and why are the shouting at me? No one calls me Danny! Well Chris does when he's being patronising but otherwise no one does! I decided to get up thought and groan as I climb out of bed and walk towards the door and past my mirror then gasp as I catch sight of my reflection. My hair is pretty much the same but slightly longer and more feminine, my eyes bigger, lips plumper, my body curvier. I stare at the pretty girl in the mirror who looks back with the same expression as me and I move my hand slowly, her copying my movements, my fingers thinner, long red nails tapping the mirror as I stare. I'm a fucking girl.

"I… I don't understand" I mumble, realising my voice is higher pitched than it used to be. A thought flashes my mind then and I yank open my wardrobe, gasping at the clothes in front of me. There all women's clothes, skirts and dresses and floaty tops and high heeled shoes, I dive for my underwear draw and pull in open, my eyes widening as I bring out a blue lacy bra, oh yeah I have boobs

"Oh sweet jesus" I murmur, and my mind is working in overdrive as I walk to the bathroom, lifting up the toilet seat then realising that oh no I have to sit down. So I do, gazing round the bathroom and spotting make up scattered around the sink, opening a cupboard after I've washed my hands to see tampons and pads lining one of the shelves, a bottle of perfume at one end. I pad back into my room, looking through the wardrobe until I find some shorts and a black floaty camisole thingy. I pull open my under wear draw, reaching for the bra I pulled out earlier and checking the label, 34 E hmm nice. I pull off my pj's and just look at myself in the mirror for a moment, thinking that if I were a guy, I would definitely date myself… wait no that's kinda wrong. I push the thought aside as I put on my clothes, pull on some vans and the head into the living room

"Hey Dani I made you tea" A girl with long black hair grins, her blue eyes sparkling. She's sprawled across the sofa in the exact position Phil likes to sit in wearing a denim dress which flatters her figure

"Thanks Phillipa" I reply automatically, taking the mug and gazing round the flat. Why the fuck am I a girl? I don't understand!

"You need to get your make up done sweet, Christie and PJ will be here soon" Phil I mean Phillipa says with a smile. Wait what make up? How the fuck do I do that? I walk back into the bathroom and stare at the stuff littered around. Maybe if I just go with the flow? Okay let's do this. After about 10 minutes I finish and I think I look okay. I stare at myself for a while in the mirror, wondering why I'm not freaking out more and why Phil doesn't know that he's a FREAKING WOMAN. The doorbell rings then and I jump about a foot in the air, banging my head on the ceiling

"C'MON DANNI" Phil no Phillipa for god's sake Dan, shouts and I exit the bathroom to see two girls stood by the door, one smiling brightly one fiddling with a camera around her neck.

"Hey guys, ready for another fabulous day at college?" The one without the camera smiles she's slightly taller than the girl next to her, big hazel eyes, thick brown hair that's shoulder length with a heavy side fringe and a skinny figure. Then it suddenly dawns on me. That's Chris and the girl next to him no her is PJ, long curly hair, same green eyes and cheeky smile, shortest of all of us but busty and to my surprise she's wearing PJ's Zelda t-shirt, wait no its her t-shirt I just oh my fucking god I'm so confused.

"You alright Dani?" PJ asks, looking at me intently

"Uhuh yep fine" I stammer, grabbing the bag Phillipa is holding out to me, cringing at the pink colour and following the guys I mean girls out the door. This is going to be a long day.

* * *

**Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo... this was a random idea and when asking some people on my other story whether they thought this would be a good idea, they thought it would be so I decided to write it!**

**Thank you to TheAdelaide9 and lillyofyoutubeobsessions for the ideas! Please leave a comment if you want me to continue ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

I follow the others to school in a daze, wondering what sort of messed up shit this is and accidently trip over my own feet and fall head first into something hard. I straighten up and see a guy stood smirking at me. He's tall with short curly blonde hair and grey eyes, his muscular arms crossed across his chest

"Falling at my feet now are we Howell?" He asks, raising an eyebrow. I sigh and give him a withering look before following after my friends

"Who's that asshole?" I ask as I catch them up at out lockers, well something's haven't changed

"Seriously Danni what is wrong with you!" Chris no Christie sighs as her head appears from the other side of her locker door "That's Ashley, you know Ashley Burns, the guy you've got the on again off again thing with"

"Oh oh yeah silly me" I reply, my head spinning. I have a thing with Ashley Burns? I hate that guy! What am I like the school slut Jesus Dan I don't like girl you. I glance at the timetable on my locker door and see I have English, grab the appropriate books and slam my locker shut to find PJ staring over my shoulder at something and I turn and see a guy with ginger hair in the same sort of style as boy me had and sparkly brown eyes, chatting to Ashley and three other guys who's names I can't remember

"Jesus Peej stop staring at him" Phillipa sighs, rolling her eyes

"What I no I'm not I um" PJ stammers, twirling her hair round her fingers and blushing. Guy PJ was never this shy hmm weird.

"C'mon we've got to walk past him to get to English so you can blush furiously and avoid eye contact at all costs, just to show how much you like him" I say giggling, what the shit where did that come from

"Couldn't of said it better myself" Christie laughs, skipping off down the corridor. Lady Chris is basically the same a man Chris but with boobs which is kinda freaky but it does add a bit of normality to everything I suppose. I slide down next to Phillipa as we get to English and watch as the five boys from earlier sit down in front of us, Ashley turning and winking at me making me roll my eyes

"Do not go for him again Danni seriously he is not worth it" Phillipa sighs, doodling in the corner of her book

"But he's hot" I reply, WHY ARE THESE WORDS COMING OUT OF MY MOUTH I DO NOT UNDERSTAND

"Yes but he is also a giant douche bag" Phillipa retorts, flashing me a look that is so like guy Phil it's actually scary

"Josh would be better for you" Christie hisses over the desks, nodding towards a guy with black hair and pretty green eyes as he laughs at something the ginger guy is saying

"Why are those lot even friends with Ashley I mean Ash is a twat whereas Josh, Leo, Oscar and Ali are nice" PJ wonders, twirling her pen between her fingers

"He's probably threatening to kill them if they ditch him or sommin" Christie says seriously making PJ and I giggle as the teacher walks in and the lesson begins.

I don't pay much attention during English, my mind to full of other things and I follow the others out the door in a slight daze

"Danni seriously snap out of it" Phillipa says, falling into step besides me

"I'm fine I swear" I reply, brushing my hair out my face

"Good, I'm sure some shopping after school will help you" Phillipa grins

"Ah yes Retail Therapy is the best kinda therapy" PJ grins

"No, no its not" Christie grumbles as she walks backwards up the corridor

"Awwww is Christie getting sour because she doesn't like shopping?" PJ croons "Well Danni seems to be a bit under the weather and it is her favourite thing so we're going if you like it or not" This is bullshit I despise shopping but I'm guessing girl me love it which is annoying.

"Fine as long as we can stop at Shake Away" Christie sighs

"Course" Phillip grins

"WOOOOOOOOO" Christie yells, running down the corridor like a mad man making us all laugh and that was the first time I felt comfortable in this new body and thought maybe, just maybe I could get used to this.

But my hope was short lived because when we reached Drama I was immediately ambushed by Ashley

"So you coming to my party this weekend?" He purrs, standing really close to me

"Umm I don't know" I reply, trying to escape from him

"Aww c'mon sugar tits, you always come running back to me eventually" He smirks, his face inches from mine

"ASH?" I hear someone shout and he backs away from me, looking over at Josh

"Yeah mate?" Ash replies, heading in his direction. I catch Josh wink at me as I smile appreciatively at him.

"See? Better for you" Phillipa says as I reach her and PJ

"Hmm maybe" I reply, shrugging "Where's Chris… Christie I mean" I stutter

"Ah over flirting with Leo" PJ giggles "Wait no now she's talking to Oscar, Oscars mine!"

"Oh yes because you show it so well" I mumble making Phillipa giggle

"Oh ha ha" PJ spits, narrowing her green eyes at Christie as she hops back over to us, she literally hops I worry about him, her oh whatever!

"No I wasn't hitting on Oscar calm your tits, I was just you know casually slipping you into conversation and when I did he went all red and stuttered, just like you! You are made for each other now go fuck" Christie announces

"Christie" PJ sighs, picking up the script of the scene we're meant to be rehearsing

"What? Just do it!"

"NO"

"YES"

"NO"

"YES"

"GUYS SHUSH" Phillipa shouts "Rehearsing remember!" She adds as PJ and Christie glare playfully at each other then we all get down to acting.

* * *

**Thank you for the comments guys, it means a lot! :) Hope you liked this chapter please review and I will update asap ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

"Just. Talk. To. Him." Christie says for the thousandth time as we sit down to eat our lunch

"For fucks sake Christie leave me alone" PJ groans, glaring at Christie

"So do you like Leo then?" Phil no Phillipa asks Christie

"I dunno, he is kinda cute" Christie smiles, glancing over at the lanky, brown haired boy as he runs a hand through his quiffed hair

"Well go talk to him then" PJ says sarcastically

"Okay" Christie says simply jumping up, pulling up her skirt and walking over to the boys

"How is she so confident?" PJ grumbles. Now man Chris wasn't exactly confident around women but he wasn't shy either so it's a bit weird to see him I mean her, flirting so naturally with Leo but hey they all seem to of had a slight personality change

"Fuck shit wank oh god" Phillipa mutters and my mouth falls open, Phil never swears! But Phillipa obviously does

"What?" I ask

"I forgot my homework for Maths" She sighs

"What the one that was due in three weeks ago?" PJ smirks, also Phil would never forget his homework

"Yeah, I don't want another detention" Phillipa groans, Phil has never had a detention god this is weird

"I swear you have one today?" PJ says

"Nah tomorrow, I dunno what for" Phillipa frowns, playing with her sandwich

"Well done you" I mumble, earning myself a middle finger as Christie comes walking back over

"SO" She announces, sitting back down "We swapped numbers and everything seems cool"

"I hate you" PJ mutters

"Well maybe if you actually spoke to him, you might get somewhere" Phillipa suggests as the bell rings

"Nooooooooooo" Christie moans

"What lesson is it?" I ask

"Games" They all reply glumly as we head to our lockers. Shit do I have my games kit? Oh wait apparently I do I realise as I pull a pink Nike bag out of my locker, ew why do I have this? I follow the others to the changing rooms and get changed. I follow the other out onto the cold field and look round at everyone. I recognise basically everyone in the class, no one has changed gender like me and this freaks me out.

"RUN TO THE END OF THE FIELD AND BACK" Our teacher shouts scaring the shit out of me as I join the others and begin running up the field only to be immersed in discomfort. I did not know boobs could be quiet so annoying and painful when doing physical activity

"I'm guessing you forgot your sports bra" PJ pants besides me

"Ur yeah" I reply "Must be worse for you" I add, looking down at PJ who had the biggest boobs out of all of us and was the shortest

"You don't understand" She replied. No, I thought, I bloody well don't. Christie sprints past us then, waving her arms above her head as she reaches the fence, saluting us as she passes on her way back

"She doesn't know how lucky she is" Phillipa puffs as we meet her at the fence

"What I'd give to be a B cup" PJ whines

"You'd only complain if you were" Phillipa replies

"Nice tits shorty" Some guy yells as he runs past PJ who scowls and shoves a middle finger up at him

"Right ladies time for the last resort" PJ decides, clamping her hands over her boobs and speeding down the field making Phillipa and I giggle

"C'mon Danni" Phillipa grins, following PJ's actions. I copy and sprint after her, vowing to myself that if I ever become a boy again, I will NEVER take the piss out of girls boobs again.

* * *

**I wrote the games bit of this chapter from experience... . ANYWAY hope you guys liked thisss and they will be goign shopping in the next chapter :')**

**orangesofsymmetry I decided not to do femal slash after careful consideration because I wanted to write about them flirting and such as women bc I think it will be interesting and thank you I think :L jpuddleduck22 yaaay thank you! :D **

**Please review and I will update asap! c: **


End file.
